


lay with me

by argentumn



Series: Night's Fire [IgNoct Week 2019] [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day One — Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumn/pseuds/argentumn
Summary: IgNoct Week 2019 || Day One: ComfortNoctis wastes no time, kicking off his boots haphazardly and flopping gracelessly on to the bed. He groans as he lands, arms and legs splayed across the covers and Ignis tuts.“And how do you propose I sleep next to you when you take up the entire bed?”





	lay with me

**Author's Note:**

> bit late, as usual but uni started again, so i'm not rushing myself with this fanweek

There’s something, Noctis finds, about having Ignis around that makes him relax and feel at home; safe.

It’s a feeling he doesn’t quite get around Gladio or Prompto. Sure, he feels at ease when they’re around, just not to the same degree.

It’s been a constant all his life, to have Ignis by his side.

Picking his way back to the hideout at Cape Caem, fishing rod resting on his shoulder instead of being put back in the armiger, Noct could already smell the night’s dinner being cooked on the outside barbecue. Between the smell of meat on the barbecue and the smell of sea salt from the ocean, Noct can’t help the thought of wanting to stay.

Of course, the road trip has to happen, the _wedding_ has to happen.

As much as he’s loathed to admit it. He loves Lunafreya, of course, he does. She was there for him in a time when he felt weak and helpless. But that love was only ever for a sister, a girl four years his senior that game her time and patience to a wheelchair-bound 8-year-old.

With the sunset behind him, Noctis climbs the last of the cliff to the hideout, finally seeing Ignis working at the barbecue. The long lines of his back, cast a shadow in the dying light as he turns the dualhorn steaks on the grill. Noct’s fishing rod is dismissed into the armiger in a shower of blue sparks and his arms wrap around Ignis’ waist.

The scent of Ebony and clean aftershave is signature _Ignis_ and brings Noctis a flood of warmth.

Inis barely falters in his cooking, turning the last steak and stirring the marinated vegetables searing in the pan. Noctis scrunches his nose as the scent of cooked carrots assaults his nose.

“I hope you’re not going to force me to eat them.” He mumbles into Ignis’ shoulder blades. “Abhorrent things should be exterminated.”

Ignis only huffs a laugh, stirring the vegetables one last time before turning down the heat and letting the sauce simmer. He turns in Noctis’ arms, bringing his own around the Prince’s shoulders and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Lithe hands rub up and down Noctis’ back, gently tracing over the knotted scar spanning the length of his spine.

“Everything alright, Noct?” Ignis’ voice is low and quiet, meant for Noctis’ ears only. His hands don’t stop moving, spreading comforting warmth all over Noctis’ back. It’s nice, the feeling of being the only thing in the world receiving Ignis’ attention at that moment and it makes the Prince sigh.

“Everything’s fine, Specs. Just a bit tired.”

Ignis can’t help the fond huff as he cards fingers through Noctis’ dark hair. “You’re always tired, Highness. Perhaps you should turn in early, after supper.”

Noctis makes a noise of assent, rubbing his cheek into the soft fabric of the advisor’s shirt. “Only if you lay down with me.”

His retainer makes a non-committal noise, patting Noctis’ head gently as he moves to begin serving the cooked food. “We’ll see, Noct.”  
  


* * *

  
The dualhorn steaks go down a treat, although the vegetables (in Noct’s case), not so much. Ignis muses over the marinade recipe after supper, sitting with crossed legs in the armchair, tapping his pen on his lip. Every so often he writes an adjustment to the notes in his book, movements as poised and delicate as always.

“Specs?”

Ignis looks up to see Noctis waiting at the foot of the stairs, watching him expectantly. Prompto and Gladio are spread over the ground floor, checking his camera roll and reading his book, respectively. It’s relatively quiet, not long gone 8 o’clock and Ignis puts down his notebook and pen, in favour of stretching his arms over his head.

“Very well, I’ll join you.” He stands gracefully, tucking his notebook into the armiger for safekeeping. “Gladio, Prompto, don’t stay up too late.”

They mumble _goodnight_ and _sweet dreams_ at the retreating pair, Noctis leading the ascent to the upstairs bedroom. Ignis follows behind at a leisurely pace, feeling the tiredness seeping into his bones and barely manages to stifle a yawn.

Noctis wastes no time, kicking off his boots haphazardly and flopping gracelessly on to the bed. He groans as he lands, arms and legs splayed across the covers and Ignis tuts.

“And how do you propose I sleep next to you when you take up the entire bed?”

Noctis only lifts an arm, wiggling his fingers to encourage Ignis closer. The advisor sighs, removing his shoes and placing them in a neat row alongside Noctis’. He drapes his jacket and suspenders over the lone chair in the room, before climbing onto the bed.

“You’re incorrigible, Highness.”

Noctis only responds by turning onto his side and curling into his retainer. He’s shared beds with people before. Prompto, most frequently; Gladio, Iris, even the odd glaive if the situation required, but none make him feel as warm and as comforted, as Ignis’ lithe body beside him. There was nothing like it.

“Glad you’re here, Specs.”

Ignis cards long fingers — gloves abandoned on the bedside table — through dark hair, gentle and calming.

“Always, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat about ffxv with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/argentulric)
> 
> **Do not repost or redistribute this work on any other site/app. If you see this work anywhere but on AO3, it has not been posted/shared with consent.**


End file.
